


The Disapproving Brothers

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Douchebag Brothers, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Love, Reader is 18, Reader is a virgin, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Walking In, disapproving brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Sam and Dean's younger sister. She is in a relationship with Castiel and her over protective brothers don't approve.<br/>Castiel sneaks in when you're all asleep. He goes into your bedroom not wanting to wake you and lays in your bed with you.<br/>In the morning you have two surprises and two pissed off brothers.</p><p> </p><p>BRIEF MENTION OF A PAST UNDERAGE RELATIONSHIP!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disapproving Brothers

Dean flung his duffel bag on the table angrily with Sam walking in the door behind him just as mad. You were about to walk to your room when Dean raised his voice.  
"HEY! We told you, you couldn't see Cas anymore and what do you do? You go on a stupid romantic getaway with him. (Y/N), you could've gotten hurt and we wouldn't know."  
You turned towards them and kicked off your shoes. "I'm not 12 anymore Dean, I'm 18." Sam laughed. "Yeah, you're barely even legal. You just turned 18 two days ago."  
You shrugged his comment off. "So." Dean moved closer slowly. "So that means, we told Castiel and you that we didn't like you dating when you were seventeen, it was illegal (Y/N)."  
You put your hands on your hips. "Yeah, it's not now and he wouldn't hurt me." You were about to turn to your bedroom before Dean grabbed your arm.  
"Don't turn your back on me while I'm talking to you! What would you do if Cas turned into a leviathan again? Huh? You couldn't protect yourself, he can still hurt you physically (Y/N), and it doesn't help that he's angel running away from a bunch of feathery ass douchebags."  
You didn't care if Dean was your brother or not you slapped him in the face. "You don't talk about Cas that way! You hear me?" Dean laughed and turned away and then quickly grabbed your two arms and putting them behind your back before pushing you in your room and locking it. "You can come out when you decide to listen and show your brothers some respect." You couldn't get out sense the lock was on the outside. "LET ME OUT!" Sam walked next to Dean by the door. "Sorry we can't do that."  
With that said and done you knew you wouldn't win and just went to bed.  
Dean went to bed and so did Sam.

 

*******

 

It was 12:30 a.m when Cas appeared in your room. He noticed dried tears on your face and Kleenex all over the floor.  
You were sound asleep in a big comfy purple comforter. Castiel was happy at seeing you so cozy in bed, asleep, but sad that you were crying. He knew you would probably get in trouble from Sam and Dean after they found you but not enough to make you cry.  
He hopped in bed next to you, putting his chest against your back as one hand rested on your waist. He kissed the top of your forehead and layed their until you woke up.

 

*******

It was 11:45 a.m when you woke up. You brushed your eyes and looked behind you to see Castiel's crystal blue eyes. "Cas, what're you doing here?" You asked hazily.  
"I popped in sometime after midnight. I seen that you were crying. How bad was it?" You snuggled in close to him and told him everything.  
"Dean, Sam, and I got in a fight a pretty bad one. They yelled at me for running away with you on that weekend and he started talking about you in a bad way saying things like, he can turn into a leviathan again and he's running away from other angels and that, that could put me in danger with you. I slapped him in the face and told him not to talk about you like that. He reacted by grabbing my arms and twisting them and putting them behind my back. He pushed me into my room and locked the door, so I have to wait until they open it."  
Castiel kissed you on the forehead. "Well who said we can't have some fun while were locked in here."  
He grabbed your cheek softly and pulled you in for a kiss. You sat on his lap as he sat up. As you were making out with him you took off his trench coat and started undoing his tie. Once it was off you took off his shirt. "God, I love you Cas." He was used to the blasphemy from you, Dean, and Sam so it didn't bother him. "I love you too, (Y/N)."  
He pulled off your nightshirt and you both started undoing each others pants. "Wait, Cas. I have to tell you something." He looked at you with trusting eyes. "Ok, (Y/N) what is it? You can trust me with anything." You shook your head in understanding. "I'm a virgin."  
He started undoing your pants slower and kept his eyes locked on yours. "It's ok." He could tell you were starting to get insecure of yourself. "I promise I'll be gentle."  
You shook your head ok. You loved the man you would trust him with your life.  
Your pants were off and he flipped you so you were on the below him. "(Y/N), if you don't want to do this just tell me." He only had his boxers on now.  
"No, I want to do this, I've waited so long but I had my idiotic over protective brothers to make me stay away from you. "All he could do was kiss you before he pulled off his boxers.  
"I love you (Y/N), I'd wait how ever long you needed or how ever long I had to." A comforter was still over you two and he skimmed his hand down the side of your body sense you were both naked. "Are you ready?" You shook your head yes. "Now, (Y/N), this may hurt a bit at first but I promise it'll feel good. I'm going to need to put my hand over your mouth so you don't scream out in pain. We don't want Sam and Dean to walk in." You nodded again.  
He put his hand over your mouth and you felt his dick at your folds. It felt thick.  
Castiel noticed and he reassured you that everything will be fine. "I'll be gentle and slow, I promise." And with that he slid into you and you screamed in pain, you tried to hold it in but you couldn't. You didn't know how long he was either because you didn't get to see his dick sense he kept it under the blankets, not showing you.  
"Now, I'm not all the way in, I'm only half way, that's why I'm going to take it slow." He did as he promised and deepened it inside you slowly and gently.  
After a couple of seconds you were used to the feeling and gave him the signal to keep going.  
As he did you started to moan his name into his hand. "Ohh, Cas...... it feels so g-good, fuck!" He pressed his hand harder on your mouth. He started thrusting harder and faster into you. You felt your first orgasm come on and you came all over Cas's dick he was about to cum to until the door opened and he stopped.  
He looked back to see a pissed off Sam and Dean. "CAS!" Sam seen right after Dean did. "GET OFF OUR SISTER!" Cas looked back at you and rolled beside you putting his arm around you, while you pulled the blanket up to your face covering it. "CAN'T I GET ANY PRIVACY!" Dean and Sam both just stood there in disbelief. Dean was the first to speak up.  
"Alright, no. You know what? I'm done with this sneaking around crap!" He moved inside your room as did Sam, he continued his speech.  
"Get your feathery ass out of our little sister's bed and never come back."  
You stuck your head up and purposely rested it on Castiel's chest, putting your arm around his stomach, pulling him in closer to you.  
"No, I'm 18. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions and you guys need to bud out of my personal life." Sam threw Castiel's clothes at him.  
"Oh really, (Y/N) I'm telling you this is the last chance for you to stop dating Castiel. Or else." You smirked. "Or else wh-" You cut yourself off when you seen an angel blade in Sam's hand. "Or else Castiel goes bye, bye." Castiel looked at you in sorrow and desperation for your love. "I'm sorry (Y/N), I've always loved you." Castiel quickly snapped his fingers and he was dressed and gone.  
Sam and Dean were about to walk out of the room when Dean turned around. "Oh and (Y/N)." When they looked at you, you were in tears once again.  
"Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll be sure you won't hunt for atleast 5 months and keep you locked in this room while were gone." With that said Sam finished for him.  
"No tv, no phone, we'll put up angel wardings so he can't get in here. We'll leave food and drinks in here for you but that's it. We're only doing this to you for your own protection and because we love you." They walked out of the room leaving you crying in despair.


End file.
